


241 Miles

by megahypno



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Family History, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahypno/pseuds/megahypno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two strangers and how they became brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	241 Miles

“So, mmm... all that’s left on your to-do list is the cathouse, right Hox?”

Wolf’s heavily accented mumble is how Dallas can tell they’d been drinking for far too long. When the heavyweight of the crew starts getting sloppy, everyone’s in trouble. He furrowed his brow momentarily before knocking back the last of his bottle of Golden Glory. Lager wasn’t usually his preference but Bain went out of his way to get British beer for Hoxton’s triumphant return, so who is Dallas to complain? Besides, tonight was worth celebrating. He glanced fondly over at Hoxton, who was surprisingly still somewhat coherent, a lopsided smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“In due time Wolfie, in due time,” he laughed, swatting at the Swede’s shoulder good-naturedly. “For now, I’m enjoying the company of my esteemed colleagues.” He raised his bottle in a mock toast and downed the last of it in one go.

“Here, here!” A giggly Irish slur wafted out from behind the couch before dissolving into a fit of hiccups.

“Alright that’s my cue,” Dallas sighed, taking hold of Clover’s arm and gently guiding her to her feet. “I’m calling a cab for this one, you all behave yourselves.”

“Cheers love,” Hoxton called after them, letting one arm drape languidly around Wolf’s shoulders while the other made a halfhearted grab at Chains’s unfinished beer.

“They break your legs in there, asshole? Get your own.” He struggled to keep his sneer from turning into a grin as Hoxton made another lazy swipe at the bottle in his hand.

“Oi, where’s that motherfucker Houston? He should be on fetch and carry duty.”

“Hmm,” Wolf mused slowly, glassy eyes roaming the living quarters like he was studying a particularly complicated blueprint. “Must have gone to bed early. Probably sleepin’ downstairs.”

A look of concern passed over Hoxton’s face, nose wrinkling slightly.

“If he’s Dallas’s brother, why’s he sleeping here? Dallas has his own place.”

If he was expecting an immediate answer, Hoxton was sorely disappointed. Both Chains and Wolf exchanged puzzled glances around the Brit seated between them. 

“He doesn’t even look old enough to shave. How old is he anyway?” A scowl darkened Hoxton’s face, growing deeper and deeper as the two remaining heisters failed to meet his eyes. “Do you wankers know anything about this guy other than what Dallas told you?”

“Don’t you trust him, Hoxatron?” Wolf’s drunken nervousness was almost pitiful.

“What’s the longest you’ve ever spent in the nick, Wolf? One night, if that? Talk to me about trust when your best mates let you rot in there for two fucking ye--”

A large hand on his shoulder stopped Hoxton abruptly. Chains was looking at him, face unreadable, brows knit.

“He was a wreck when Bain told him you’d been arrested. He wanted to drop everything to get you out. All our contracts, everything.” Chains’s grip loosened but his hand remained on his teammate’s shoulder, steadying him. “Houston helped keep Dallas on track while you were gone. Without him, I don’t know if we would have pulled through.”

Hoxton’s breath stuttered as he dropped his gaze. Wolf rested his chin on his friend’s unoccupied shoulder, blue eyes wide and sympathetic. The Brit shrugged them both off with a grunt.

“Whatever. At least he didn’t take my bed,” he muttered, standing up and moving towards the cots in the corner. Wolf stumbled to his feet and loped after him, eager to have a roommate again, presumably.

Only Chains saw the shadowy figure disappear from the threshold of the kitchen doorway and disappear into the back of the safehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Houston is either really interesting or exceedingly boring and i can't tell which. so i wrote a fic.
> 
> questions about when the next chapter will be posted will postpone chapter updates by 1 week lmao


End file.
